Best Family
The Best family are a family used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. It consists of 2 sisters and a brother, all 3 of which are werewolves and form a partial pack, as well as the imprint and son of the youngest, and the imprint and children of the second. All members of the family are members of the Firelock Coven Guard, or will be in future. Home Since joining the Guard, the family have lived in 3 small cottages specifically created for them in the coven palace's grounds. Before then, the 3 siblings lived in an unnamed small town somewhere in America, while Robert was orginally from Western Ireland, and Ariana was originally from Italy. Only the children have lived here their entire lives. RobertSiennahome.jpg|Ash and Ariana's home Kittyhome.jpg|Kitty's home SiennaRobertTavishome.jpg|Sienna, Robert and Tavis' home Family History Not much is known of the family's history. It is known that all 3 siblings first phased at the same time, and that their parents are deceased. All 3 were absent from their home when the rest of the pack were killed by rogue vampires, effectively destroying the pack. The 3 were equally valid for the new Alphadom, but instead of choosing one from their midst they decided to abandon the pack and join the Guard instead. Since moving here, they have fought in a few battles and protected the coven. 2 family members have imprinted, and 2 have discovered additional gifts. Sienna has also been joined by her future son, Tavis, and Ash married his imprint Ariana Crinamorte. Ash and Ariana were given 3 children using projection. Family Members *Sienna Best *Ash Best *Kitty Best *Robert Firelock *Ariana Crinamorte *Tavis Best *Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Mick Crinamorte-Best *Rosa Crinamorte-Best 'Sienna' Sienna is the youngest sibling, aged 18, but appears older. Like all of her family, she is of Native American descent, and has dark hair and eyes. She is the most powerfully built in her family. Her wolf form is a rangy, light brown shewolf. She has imprinted upon the human and Hunter Robert Firelock, brother of the coven leader and Queen Tannith Reddan. Sienna has the additional gift to manipulate ages and aging rates, and she has used this to make Robert immortal. They have one son, Tavis. 'Ash ' Ash is the middle sibling, and the only son. He is aged 20, but like all werewolves appears older, in his mid-twenties. He too has dark hair and eyes and russet skin, but he seems slighter than Sienna, and deceptively frail. In his wolf form, he has grey fur which is spotted through with white and black shades. He is the only one of the family not to have an additional gift. He has imprinted upon type 1 vampire Ariana Crinamorte, and has recently married her. 'Kitty' Kitty is the eldest, aged 26. In appearance, she looks a lot like her brother, with the dark colouring and the deceptive slightness. Her wolf form is a small silvery shewolf. She is effectively the leader of the family, since her siblings tend to follow her. She has recently gained the additional ability of Access, but is yet to understand it fully. 'Robert' Robert is the imprint of Sienna, and is human and a Hunter, and also the older brother of Queen Tannith Firelock. He is physically 32, but is originally from the 16th century - having fallen through a created time vortex produced to save his brother in law - and has also been made immortal by Sienna's age alteration. He's also by now a recreation of himself. Being human, he has no additional ability. 'Ariana' Ariana is a type 1 vampire, and is the imprint and wife of Ash. She is physically 21 but over a century old. She has golden eyes, pale shining skin and dark hair, and is of Italian descent. Her ability is Time Sensing. She previously had a twin brother, Belleze Crinamorte, but was forced to kill him after he turned out to be a traitor. 'Tavis ' Tavis is 7 years old. He is the son of Sienna and Robert, and is therefore almost certain of becoming a werewolf in future. His ability is Advanced Cloning. He spent most of his life in the future, but travelled to the present to save Tannith Reddan's life, and afterwards remained in the present since this is the time he should have lived in. 'Caterina' Caterina seems around 10 years old, and is half type 1 vampire and half werewolf. She has the ability of Molecular Manipulation. She has imprinted upon Ethan Grey. She has dark hair and eyes, and in her wereform she has white fur. 'Mick' Mick seems around 6 years old. He too is half a type 1 vampire and half a werewolf, and he possesses no additional ability. He hasn't phased yet. 'Rosa' Rosa seems around 3 years old, and also has no additional ability. She hasn't phased, but is half a werewolf and half a type 1 vampire. Category:Family